1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image projecting apparatus, and more particularly, to an image projecting apparatus, which has a cooling structure to cool a plurality of heat generating units installed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image projecting apparatuses are image display apparatuses, which display a projected image on a screen using light emitted from light sources. As small display devices, such as a transmission-type Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a Digital Micro-mirror Device (DMD), are used, image projecting apparatuses have been developed toward miniaturization and light-weight trends.
Here, ultra-high pressure halogen lamps are mainly used as light sources. However, research and development of the image projecting apparatuses toward miniaturization and light-weight trends using small light sources, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), have been continuously carried out.
If LEDs are used as light sources, a plurality of white LEDs emitting white light may be used, or a plurality of red LEDs, a plurality of green LEDs, and a plurality of blue LEDs may be used to emit white light. If the red LEDs, the green LEDs, and the blue LEDs are used, LED modules, which respectively include a plurality of LEDs respectively emitting red, green, and blue lights and are respectively connected to LED substrates supporting and driving the LEDs, are provided.
When an image projecting apparatus is operated, light sources emit light and generate heat simultaneously. If LEDs are used as the light sources, LED modules are separately installed according to colors of light, and thus heat is generated from several positions concurrently. Accordingly, a suitable cooling device has been required.